


Her Sweetest Fantasy

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Food, Light Bondage, One Shot, Polyamory, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, evilswanqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Direct sequel to Tension.It's Emma's birthday, and Regina and the Queen work together to make her fantasy into a reality.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Her Sweetest Fantasy

Emma was _thoroughly_ enjoying a piece of chocolate cake at the diner. Her friends and family were all here celebrating her thirty-fifth birthday. She smiled when she saw Regina and the Queen approaching from across the room.

“Hey you two. Hope you’re not planning on giving my mom a heart attack tonight.”

The Queen grinned. “It’s tempting, _believe me.”_

Emma laughed. “Oh, I do. You want any cake?”

The Queen discretely cupped Emma’s ass. “Don’t mind if I do, Savior.”

The lust in Emma’s eyes was all-too evident, and her breath became ragged.

“Not now. Not _here._ Mom’s still not comfortable with us seeing each other. I’d like to keep things somewhat civil.”

“Very well,” said the Queen, “Have it your way.”

Emma finished her cake, completely oblivious to what the two brunettes were planning. Another hour passed and Emma started packing her car full of gifts. There were mostly clothes, along with a few gift cards and some jewelry. She was grateful for all of it.

“Hey Ma, I’m gonna stay over at Grandma’s tonight.”

“What? You don’t wanna hang out with me?”

“I would, but Mom said she needed you to come to the vault.”

Emma was intrigued. “Oh did she? Alright then.” She gave Henry a hug. “Have fun, kid. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Henry smiled. “Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too, Henry.”

They parted ways, and Emma climbed into her Volkswagen. What could Regina be planning? And why have it at the vault? Maybe it was some special birthday magic lesson or something. She drove out to the cemetery and made her way to the mausoleum.

The casket was already pushed to the side, so she descended into the dimly-lit vault to find scented candles placed randomly throughout the room. There was a bed with rose petals scattered on the mattress, and nearby was a buffet table with all her favorite foods— tacos, onion rings, donuts, mac and cheese, fried shrimp, sushi, and a steaming pepperoni pizza. Her jaw dropped and drool came rolling down her chin.

_“Holy shit.”_

The Queen appeared behind Emma in a plume of smoke. “I hope you’ve still got an appetite, _Em-ma.”_ She snaked her arms around the blonde’s waist and nipped at Emma’s earlobe. “I know _I_ do,” she rasped.

Emma groaned. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Ever since I gave Regina that massage.”

Just then, Regina stepped out in a silk robe, smiling playfully at Emma. She was holding a bottle of chocolate syrup in one hand and a jar of marshmallow cream in the other.

“Shall we get started?”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh my God, it’s really happening.”

The Queen chuckled. “But of course.” She waved her hand, rendering the three of them naked. She and Regina were donning strap-ons, and Emma was in a daze. “What better way to celebrate the birth of the Savior?”

* * *

Emma was straddling Regina, moaning wantonly as the Mayor and the Queen thrust into her simultaneously. Her hands were bound behind her back with leather cuffs. The Queen (as always) was fucking her in the ass, and to make things even better, the two brunettes were licking chocolate and marshmallow cream off of her body in unison.

“Oh _fuck,”_ she breathed, “I— I can’t believe this is really happening.”

Her eyelids fluttered and slipped shut as she felt the Queen’s strap-on sink even deeper into her ass. The Queen ran a finger through the chocolate dripping down Emma’s stomach and brought it to the blonde’s lips, which she didn’t hesitate to taste. They both moaned at the contact.

Regina increased the pace of her thrusts. “Are you going to come for us, _Em-ma?”_ she husked.

This only drove Emma closer to the edge. “Fuck!” She bit her lip hard enough that she nearly drew blood.

The Queen smiled and kissed the back of Emma’s neck, reveling in the scent of that beautiful, golden hair.

“She’s close,” she murmured, “Isn’t that right, my sweet?”

That was Emma’s breaking point. She came with a soft cry, letting her head fall back onto the Queen’s shoulder. She screamed in ecstasy when Regina’s strap-on began to vibrate deep within her, massaging her sweet-spot.

_“Oh, FUCK! Regina!”_

The pleasure was so intense it was almost merciless. This, combined with the intense feeling of the Queen nailing her in the ass, made her arousal spill onto the enchanted strap-on. It glistened beautifully in the candlelight. The Queen bit into her shoulder, causing her to shudder involuntarily.

“Y-Your Majesty,” she breathed.

“You like having your ass fucked, don’t you?”

“Oh fuck, _yes.”_

“And who does it belong to?”

_“You.”_

The Queen smiled and nipped at Emma’s ear. “Good girl.”

Emma moaned as the Queen’s hands cupped her breasts, rubbing chocolate across them and making her nipples grow stiff. She felt Regina caress her face and pull her into a deep, searing kiss that left her breathless.

“Regina,” she whispered, “I love you.”

“And I you, darling.”

“As do I,” husked the Queen, “Very much so.”

Emma gasped when she felt herself nearing a second orgasm and bit her lip. “I’m coming,” she groaned, “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come again!” She did so with a sharp cry of bliss. “You’ve got to make it stop vibrating! I— I can’t take it anymore!”

Regina waved her hand and the vibrations stopped, much to Emma’s relief, and she stopped thrusting for fear that she’d overstimulated the blonde. Emma stared deep into her eyes and smiled.

“Thank you, Regina, and thank you, Your Majesty.” Emma sighed as she fell limp against Regina. “As much as I’d love to keep this whole thing going, I’ve worked up quite an appetite. I need to enjoy this incredible buffet.” Emma climbed down from the bed, only to stumble. “Actually, I think I’ll have to sit down for a bit. My legs feel like jelly.”

She sat on the edge of the bed to catch her breath, only to have a plate of food magically appear on the small table beside her. She smiled.

“Thanks, you two. You’re the best. I look forward to doing this again next year.”

“You’re welcome, dear,” said Regina, “but who said we had to wait an entire year?”

Emma’s smile widened. “Good point.” Heat rose to her cheeks as the two brunettes kissed them sweetly from either side.

 _“Happy birthday, Emma,”_ they said in unison.


End file.
